Why me?
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: Bella lived with the Swans to try to blend in with humans but what happens when a strange kind of vampire shows up and tries to destroy the life Bella has worked so hard to be a part of? what'll happen? read and find out. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. a noise, death and leaving

Reten's p.o.v

I was woken up by the familiar smell of blood. I got scared and went from my spot on the floor at the foot of the bed and went to wake Bella up. I jumped up and put my paws next to her arm and I whinned, she hmmed "Bella, I smell blood alot of it, human blood" I said, everyone jumped at the mention of human blood. Bella set up and sniffed the air to confirm it and then she got up and we all went downstairs. We walked over to the couch were Charlie had laid down to take a nap and when I pulled the blanket back, we all started convulsing like we were gonna throw up.

Charlie's neck was broken and his throat had been shreaded, his eyes were still closed so we knew he had been killed before he had been food for whatever did this. We heard a gasp and we ran to the Laundry room only to see that Reene was being drained by a Danag. I Growled, it pulled back and dropped Reene onto the floor, I grabbed the fiend and drug him out into the back yard where we tried to rip him apart but he was strong enough to rip his was out of our grasp and he took off into the trees.

We went back inside and went to the Laundry room only to see Bella on the floor next to Reene's dead body "I thought she was alive when we left?" I asked "she was but she said that she didn't want to live without Charlie, she asked me to kill her and I did" Bella answered as she looked into her foster mother's eyes one last time before she closed them forever. All of us went upstairs, as Bella packed up her things, we got our toys and stuff, we packed our own bags as Bella packed hers then when she was done she had two gym bags and she had the back pack that we would be in. We jumped one at a time with our bags into the pack and we settled in while Bella went down stairs and out the back door.

* * *

Bella's p.o.v.

I heard whinning so I hmmed "Bella, I smell blood alot of it, human blood" Renten said the others jumped up, I set up and sniffed the air to confirm it and then I got up and we all went downstairs. We walked over to the couch were Charlie had laid down to take a nap and when Reten pulled the blanket back, we all started convulsing like we were gonna throw up. Charlie's neck was broken and his throat had been shreaded, his eyes were still closed so we knew he had been killed before he had been food for whatever did this.

We heard a gasp and we ran to the Laundry room only to see that Reene was being drained by a Danag. Reten Growled, it pulled back and dropped Reene onto the floor, he grabbed the Danag and drug him out into the back yard. I knelt down onto the floor next to Reene and she gasped, I grabbed a towel and put it on the bite "p-please..ki-kill..m-me..I..c-can't...live...without..Charlie" she gasped out "p-pl-please....kill....me.....please" she begged, I nodded and leaned down to her neck "Che la vostra anima con il resto del tuo amante in pace (Italian: may your soul rest with your lover's in peace)" I whispered as I bit into her throat and released my Toxic venom into her blood stream.

I pulled back. It destroyed the Danag's venom but it also killed her within a second after I put it in her blood stream. "I thought she was alive when we left?" I heard Renten ask from behind me "she was but she said that she didn't want to live without Charlie, she asked me to kill her and I did" I answered as I looked into my foster mother's eyes one last time before I closed them forever. All of us went upstairs, as I packed up my things the others got their toys and stuff.

As they packed thier own bags, I packed mine then when I was done I had two gym bags and I had the back pack that the others would ride in. They jumped in the bag one at a time with their stuff and they settled in while I got my stuff and put the back pack on then I went down stairs and out the back door.


	2. A new home and a new start

Bella's p.o.v.

I shut the back door when I left and I took off running threw the woods and I ran into this small clearing. I started a fire with some small twigs and I put a log on to keep it going as I set down and ate a burger that Reene had cooked earlier that night and I ate my food and drank a Diet Pepsi and when I was done I put my trash in the fire and I burned it all away, I got up and started running again. I ran untill I came across a large clearing the size of ten football fields and I looked straight ahead and saw Mt. Rainier. I looked to my right and I saw some moss so I went to check it out and I walked threw it and I started to create a new home for us.

Roots tightly woven together to make up the roof and very thick moss on top of the roots and vines connected the roots and moss together then I expanded the walls out and in what would be the living room I wove roots and vines and placed a layer of pure green untainted moss like with the roof and I then made a stand and grabbed the second back pack I had and I got my 60'' plasma screen t.v. out and hooked it up and it drew energy straight from the nature made generator so that it dosen't use electricity so that's good.

I then started to make furniture for the living room then I made walls so that there were guest bedrooms and I created furniture for those rooms as well and when I went to creat the master bedroom I made a swamp just inside the door to the master bedroom and I made the water pure, crystle clear. I made it fog, insect and ameba free and I made a path way with stepping stone and then a veil of mist before entering the room and I made it to where when you stepped through the mist you're walking on sand and the water which was crystle clear started out ankle deep and when you get to the island that the bed will be on the water is knee deep.

Then I looked to the celling and make it look like the night sky and to test it out I changed it to day and back to night with a moon that has all the phases and I looked at the middle of the room and an island appeared and I imagend a beautiful bed and it appeared I then imagend theat it was in a beautiful meadow with a view of the water from the head bored and in a corner of the meadow was a bunch of Vervain all different kinds and every color rose there ever was and will be then I walked out of the master bedroom and I walked to a room that was empty and I created a beautiful lush green paradise and I made sure to put in a small Lake and plenty of meat, fruit and vegtables all around the room.

I made my way back to the master bedroom and when I got over to the island I went to the bed and let everyone out then I put my clothes in my under the bed closet and the I got in my bed and I went to sleep with the others at the foot of my bed in the wild knee high grass.


	3. Friends or Enimies

Bella's p.o.v.

It has been three months since that day and it was the first Thunder storm in three whole months. Over the past couple of months my friends Gavin, Jackson, Jagger, Jesse, Jass and Tommy have come to stay with me and I fixed up their rooms. Today was the day exactly three months ago that it happened and I was in my room laying on the sand past where my head bored was over looking and I fell asleep on the sand.

Renten's p.o.v.

I was just laying around in the play room whan I heard what I thought was thunder but it was coming much to quickly so I got up and just as I was about to go outside when a baseball came through the moss and I looked at it before I heard the talking "well Emmett if you had hit it sooner then it wouldn't have went into the moss" so it looks like Emmett is the one that hit the ball to late. I went over and picked the ball up then I trotted outside with it and growled slightly all seven vampires looked at me and I could tell they're vegaterians because of their golden eyes.

I lowered the front half of my body and I wagged my tail and growled playfully "oh I get it you wanna play" the big guy asked I walked over and put the ball in his outstreached hand and he threw it. I bolted after it and when I saw it falling towards the ground I jumped up and caught it. I happily ran back to the clearing and gave him the ball "keep away" he said and threw it to someone else.

I had played this game for years with Bella and the others so I knew what to do. When I walked towards the guy he threw it and I jumped up and caught it "woah now that was a catch" I set down and put the ball down when I heared foot steps and I knew it was Jesse. She is scared to death of vampires vegaterian or not "uh oh" I whispered "did you just talk?" the big guy asked "yeah my name's Renten" the big guy got a huge grin across his fac as he introduced himself and his family.

I started telling them stories. First mine then the others after I finished telling the story of how Bella and Jagger met and became friends I stopped. I heard Jesse come out of the house "Renten its time to...." she trailed off as she saw the seven vampires that I was with. I heard her thought 'Jass, Jackson hurry get over here now' the fear rolling off of her was just shear terror. I knew Jasper was an empath. I looked over at him and he felt her fear. He was terrified because she was.

Then to my relief Jass and Jackson came threw the tree line and Jackson took her inside while Jass came over to us.


	4. New Friends and the truth

Renten's p.o.v.

Jass walked over to us calmly "Renten why don't you introduce me to your friends?" he was calm as always, I smiled "well the big guy is Emmett, the blond girl is Rosalie - his wife, the blond guy next to Emmett is Jasper, the cute little black haired pixie is Alice - his wife, the guy with bronze hair is Edward, the other blond guy is Carlisle and the woman next to him is his wife Esme" I was happy that he didn't drag me away from my new friends but I was waiting for that moment.

I had my head low and I was scared that I couldn't see my friends anymore "well, this is a delema" I risked a glance up at him and he looked pained trying to decide what to do 'please don't say I can't be friends with them, please! they have golden eyes! they aren't like the others of their kind, their different! please!' I saw my words in his eyes as they became even more pained.

He sighed "well we better ask her what to do" he motioned for all of us and I walked infront of the Cullens. My head was high as we walked into the house and we walked through the living room and into the hall. we walked threw the curtain of moss at the end and we walked threw the small swap except that the water was pure and there was no fog so it was pretty cool. We walked towards the veil of mist.

We walked throught the mist and we were in the master bedroom. I followed Jass into the water but the others hesitated, I turned and went back "come on guys if she thinks your safe to be around we can be friends and I really want to be friends with you guys" I pleaded with them. Rose and Alice headed for the water and the others did too. I turned and walked towards the Island and I was a nervous reck.

When we got on land I walked threw the trees and headed for the other side of the Island. The Cullens stayed close to me and I could feel Jasper calming me down, I shot him a greatfull look as we went out onto the sandy beach and I saw Bella waiting for us I swollowed hard and slowly walked up to her.

Bella's p.o.v.

I was resting easy until I heard the water splash just in my bedroom door. I opened my eyes as I looked up at the stars I heard paws and realized that it was Renten he was heading for the door and I heard him talking to someone "come on guys if she thinks your safe to be around we can be friends and I really want to be friends with you guys" I wondered what that ment, my thoughts were interrupted by Jass.

"Bella we have to talk" I set up and looked at him "what's going on now?" it was always something "Jesse saw Renten outside talking to a coven of vampires and she called me and Jackson and when we go there he took her inside and I talked to Renten about them but they had golden eyes so I was troubled about what to do and he begged me to let him be friends with them so I wanted to let you decide what should be done" he explained.

I nodded "alright, I'll see if we can trust them or not" he nodded and I made a bench of ice. I set on the bench and I waited, Jass had moved behind me. I saw Renten as he came threw the tree's and I saw him shoot a greatfull look at the blond haired vampire to his right. I realized that he was an empath and he had calmed Renten down. When Renten saw me he swollowed hard and slowly walked over to me.

He seemed scared that I would find them untrustworthy I watched as the vampires walked over and stood behind Renten as he set a few feet away. I relaxed slighly when I saw their golden eyes "Renten can you tell me why I was informed that you were found talking to these vampires?" I inquired, he gulpped and stood. He walked closer and set a foot from me and told me how he came to befriend the vampires.

When he finished his story he stepped back and set infront of the vampires. I thought about what he had said and I looked at the vampires "now why don't you tell me your story of the day, hmm" I asked with a raised eyebrow and I watched as a blond vampire stepped forward and introduced himself as Carlisle and he regaled me with their day. Once he finished his story I thought about it and I realized that they were trustworthy.

I stood and Renten tensed "I have decided that you are indead worthy of the trust of our secret" when I said that Renten wagged his tail and smiled at me "thank you, Bella!!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. I smiled and Jass looked shocked "Bella you have a really beautifull smile you know that?" he asked, I laughed "yes and suck up all you want little brother you know how I love suck ups" I said with another laugh.

I looked at Renten "why don't you show our friends around the house?" I asked. I saw a light in his eyes that I haven't seen in years. I smiled as he nodded and took the Cullens on a tour of the house "I haven't seen a light in Renten's eyes in years" Jass said as he walked up to me "I know, I missed that light but it's back where it should be" I spoke softly with a smile on my face.

Renten's p.o.v.

'I can't believe she said I could be friends with them' I thought happily as I ran threw the water and Emmett was right be hind me, an idea hit me and I turned and jumped at him. He looked shocked as I grabbed his hat and I ranthrew the mist and he was right behind me and his family was behind him. I ran threw the clean swamp and I went through the moss and I turned right into the play room and they followed me.

I tossed the hat up and jumped, it was on my head now. I hit the ground and looked back at them "this is the play room" I said as I lowered the front half of my body and I wagged my tail. He charged at me and I jumped and pushed of his shoulder, landing behind him I watched as he turned around "that was so cool, how'd you do that?" he said/asked I laughed and jumped at him.

I tossed my head back and when I landed his hat landed on his head "I was trained" I said as I set at the edge of the river and looked into the water. They walked over and set next to me "what do you mean trained?" Jasper asked me "you've heard of war dogs, right?" he nodded "yeah war dog are creatures created to be used in wars only they are trained for war. Only when their usefulness wares off then they are destroyed" he said.

I sighed "I'm lucky all the creatures here are. Bella saved me from the hell called the life of a war dog. I was created to fight, to kill but that's not me. I wanted to be nice and friendly and they wanted me to be a heartless killer but I didn't wanna be a killer. I wanted to have a nice life and I got that when Bella saved me" I smiled at the memory "I was beaten every day and night in that horrible place but she saved me and I have never been so greatfull" I said smiling.

I looked at them and I saw that they were saddened by my story but truth is every one has a past and some times you want to but you can't get rid of it.


	5. The Dance of the Dead

Renten's p.o.v.

I sighed "you see without Bella we would all either be fighting or dead but she saved us from that life" I laid down and looked in the water "Jass was the one who took us to Bella, his story is bad. He lost his family to vampires and since then he has been cautious around vampires. If he ever sees a vampire he's instantly tense, he was almost killed by the same vampire that killed his family but Bella was there and she saved him. She turned him because she had no other choice, the vampire had tore him up pretty good. His chest was torn open, his ribs were broken, his head had several lesions and his skull was cracked, his shoulder blades shattered."

I shivered "he had internal bleeding and it was so bad Bella was amazed that he had lasted as long as he did, both lungs pierced, kidneys pierced, his heart had many nicks and scratches, his bladder was probably the only organ that wasn't hurt" I stopped it was painful to remember the part about his broken bones "it sounds like he was on the edge of death" Carlisle muttered horrified "he was and Bella could smell the scent of death that was starting to come from him. Humans can smell it but only when the flesh starts dissolving, when someone starts dying Bella can smell it even before the person starts to smell of it."

"Bella is special like that she saves more lives then anyone" I smiled as I remembered every rescue she took me on "I remember one rescue it was Blackjack a wild mustang that had been locked in a lab and had god knows what happen to him" I shuttered "but he was beaten very badly and his scars show just how bad it was. They almost cover his entire body" I shivered as I remembered "he was curled up and nearly dead when she found him" I sighed.

I looked at the sky "he has been through hell but nothing compared to-" I gulped "Taz" I shuddered as I thought of that wild demon "who's Taz?" I sighed looking to Emmett "he's the wildest horse I have ever seen, the only ones he lets get close to him are the ones he knows. Anyone else is just dead meat and he has killed vampires before." I sighed looking to the moon that had risen while we were talking and frowned.

"That horse has to be the most vicious one around, even Bella had trouble getting him to trust her" I felt curiosity "how did she get him to trust her then?" I looked at Rose "he was getting weaker and he had to drink blood to live but he didn't drink the blood she gave him so when he got so weak he could barely lift his head she went to the area he was in and set down, she put his head on her lap and bit her wrist then she put her wrist to his lips and he bit down."

They gasped "why would she do that?" Alice was shocked "she did it to prove that she was trust-worthy and she knew that if he didn't feed he would just get weaker" I smiled "she fed him until he could stand then she started to feed him animal blood which at first he didn't want" I rolled onto my side and watched the water as the Piranha started the dance of the dead "what's wrong with the fishes?" I laughed at him.

I smiled "their Piranha Emmett and their doing the danza de los muertos" he raised an eyebrow "the dance of the dead you idiot" he got a look of understanding "oh" I watched the fish do their dance and each time I think of my family and each time I think of how lucky I am to be with Bella. I smiled as the light of the moon bounced off the water and made the fish look even more beautiful then before, I stared at them as they danced the dance of the dead.

I sighed "Bella has always been kind but she can see threw anything or anyone" I rolled onto my stomach and watched the dance, at midnight the dance got intense before the fish finished at one A.M. I sighed and got up "well I'm going to bed your welcome to stay if you'd like" I said stretching, Emmett sighed "we gotta get home" I sighed "well I'll show you out" I was sad they had to go but I knew Emmett would be back soon, which made me smile.


	6. AN

I have 3 new polls but I will be putting them up one at a time (like I have a choice) and the one I have up now is an idea I had for a new Twilight fanfiction and the only clue you will get is that it is not a Edward/Bella but it does involve another Cullen man or should I say Hale or Whitlock... Ooooopppppssss I gave it away Oh well, I want you to give me your honest opinion and the polls will only be up for a week. I must thank you for your patience and I have to thank you for your time that you chose to waste on me and my stories.

*BOWS DOWN* THANK YOU!

Your greatful Author,

Bloody Rose 2

Oh and just so you know next Thursday I will change the poll to the one where I need your opinion on a book I'm working on and thinking about publishing then on Thursday the 18th I'll change it to the last poll I have which is basicly me asking you which story I should update first. Again thank you for your patience.


End file.
